lamusicafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hush Hush; Hush Hush
center|300pxHush Hush; Hush Hush ist ein Lied der Band Pussycat Dolls aus dem Album Doll Domination Lyrics I never needed you to be strong I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs I never needed pain I never needed strain My love for you was strong enough, you should have known I never needed you for judgment I never needed you to question what I spend I never asked for help I take care of myself I don't know why you think you've got a hold on me And it's a little late for conversations There isn't anything for you to say And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So look at me and listen to me Because I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush; hush hush There is no other way I get the final say Because I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you There's nothing left to say Hush hush; hush hush I've already spoken Our love is broken Baby, hush hush I never needed your corrections On everything from how I act to what I say I never needed words I never needed hurt I never needed you to be there everyday I'm sorry for the way I let go Of everything I wanted when you came along But I am never beaten, Broken nor defeated I know next to you is not where I belong And it's a little late for explanations There isn't anything that you can do And my eyes hurt, hands shiver So you will listen when I say Baby I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush; hush hush There is no other way I get the final say Because I don't want to stay another minute I don't want you to say a single word Hush hush; hush hush There is no other way I get the final say Because I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you There's nothing left to say Hush hush; hush hush I've already spoken Our love is broken Baby, hush hush First I was afraid, I was petrified Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side But I spent oh so many nights thinking how you did me wrong But I grew strong I learned how to carry on Hush Hush; Hush Hush I've already spoken Our love is broken Baby Oh no, now I, I will survive As long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give And I will survive I will survive Hush Hush; Hush Hush There is no other way I get the final say I don't want to do this any longer I don't want you There's nothing left to say Hush hush; hush hush I've already spoken Our love is broken Baby, hush hush Video thumb|left|300px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2009 Kategorie:Dance-Pop Kategorie:R&B Kategorie:Disco Kategorie:Pussycat Dolls Kategorie:Pop Kategorie:House